Finchel Love
by MadForFinchelXx
Summary: Just a bunch of Finchel one shots, that's all I have to say, Enjoy! Future and high school Finchel!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok well I started writing my first story, A Year Of My Life, Which I am still writing btw and decided I liked writing stories and I love Finchel on Glee so I thought why not write a story with a bunch of Finchel one shots in it, Hope you guys enjoy:**

They sat on the couch, Rachel with her head on Finn's chest, his arm around her shoulders as they watched the newest episode of _The Big Bang Theory. _Carole walked in on this scene and smiled to herself, she was the one, she was the one her son would one day move in with, get married to and have children with, Carole could see it, she saw the way he looked at her, the way he smiled and was happy when she was around and Carole saw the way she looked at him, the way her eyes sparkled when she saw him.

'I love you, you know that right?' Carole just managed to hear Finn whisper in Rachel's ear and she loved the reply given to him, which was, 'Of course I know that and I love you too'  
>Yes, they were Forever each other's, faithfully.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Her dress floated around her knees, the lilac silk brushing against her skin softly as she danced with her five best girl friends. A small smile escaped his lips as he watched her twirl around making her wavy hair fall perfectly on her shoulders, outlining her face beautifully. He loved the way she looked that evening, her light pink lipstick, her eyes outlined in black making her brown eyes stand out, she wore a dress that was lilac and smooth that went down to her knees and floated around them. It was strange to see her so dressed up when he was used to a girl who wore animal sweaters and knee socks, little dresses and skirts.

He walked over to her and held out his hand and she smiled broadly at him, and waited for the question she was hoping for to be asked and he did ask it:  
>'Will you dance with me, Rach?' She took his hand and they walked to another part of the dance floor.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel stood in her living room and sipped her coffee while watching the scene in front of her; her husband Finn was playing with their two year old son Christopher on the carpet, Finn picked up a truck and drove it around the carpet, Christopher laughing in joy.  
>'Mommy! Come play trucks with us!' He exclaimed and Rachel couldn't help but laugh and sit down on the carpet with her two favourite guys, Finn kissed her softly on the lips before they were split up by Christopher who jumped into his mum's arms and sat on her lap.<p>

This was the life they were always meant to live and they were finally getting the chance to live it and they lived it to the full. Rachel had her years on Broadway and Finn had a job that gave him a chance to come home to his family often, they had a perfect life…


	4. Chapter 4

'Honey, I'm home!' Finn called as he walked into the apartment he shared with his girlfriend in New York.  
>'I'm in the bathroom!' Rachel called back.<br>Finn walked towards the bathroom and pushed the door open to find Rachel sitting on the toilet, he couldn't read her expression so he was very confused about what was going on, then he noticed a shopping bag that had the chemist's shop name on it.  
>'Rach, what's going on?' He asked unsure of what to say in this situation.<br>'I have taken six different tests, Finn, they all say positive… I'm pregnant!' She said and still showed no feelings on her face.  
>'That's great!' Finn yelled and ran to hug Rachel, when he pulled back she was smiling up at him.<br>'You think, I mean are we ready to have a baby?' Rachel asked unsure.  
>'Yes Rach, you will make an amazing mum, we may only be twenty five but we have both finished college and you have been on Broadway and can still perform after the baby comes and I have a steady job that earns us enough money'<br>'You will be a great dad and I know for certain we can do this'  
>'Who do we tell first?'<br>'Well it should be our parents but the next time we see them is at Christmas, which is a month away and I can't hold it in and you know we have to tell Kurt, Blaine, Quinn and Noah because they live so close to us and are our best friends'  
>'Fine but we tell Kurt and Blaine first because Kurt is my brother then you can tell Quinn and Noah because they are mostly your best friends'<br>'okay, this is so exciting!'  
>'Just remember Finchel can do anything!'<br>Rachel laughed and hugged Finn again before giving him a soft kiss on the lips.


End file.
